Freedom's Journey
by Luna9908
Summary: A gym battle gone wrong frees six Pokémon. When one dies and they split up, what will happen? Find out. Some Graphic Language and Mild Violence. Death Warning! Blaziken x Lopunny x Lucario x Gardevoir
1. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I am poor, I own nothing.**

Gardevoir struggled on one knee, fire scorching her head causing a mild blood flow to stain her head as she winced visibly. Her red eyes glared with a fire as she threw the blazekin off of her "I'm not giving up." she whispered harshly. "Wh-what?!" he cried falling to the ground with one of her psychic blasts as her trainer, Cristina urged her on excitedly. The gym leader glared at his fallen Pokémon and returned it to the ultraball it originated from and lifted up a simple Pokéball. Gardevoir let out a small gasp from what she was seeing "Lucario..." she sighed examining the new opponent.

The lucario stared at her wide eyed especially at the purple choker around her neck that he had given to her "N-no. I can't fight her." he pleaded with his trainer.

"I don't give a damn, finish the bitch off." The gymleader growled "Aura Sphere."

The lucario smirked and turned to his trainer and struck him with the bright orb, knocking him into the wall "As you wish." Gardevoir gasped but giggled a bit her face flushing slightly, but her glee was shattered by her own trainer's bitter laugh "Damn idiot. He can't even train a lucario! Gardevoir, Psybeam!" Gardevoir ignored her and used a telekinetic blast to send Christina flying. As the two trainers impacted with the wall the Pokéballs shattered releasing the now free Pokémon.

Christina's absol and glaceon emerged from the shattered remains of their prisons along with the gymleader's blazekin and toxicroak, a bit worse for the wear. "Finally we are freed from those tyrants." Gardevoir whispered to them all.

"Um...sorry to...um...interrupt...but we need to get healed up if we want to survive...out there." Absol said timidly, exposing her nature

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Glaceon growled in a quite sassy tone

Blaziken nodded in agreement with absol, face flushing to a deeper red.

Toxicroak laughed and "accidentally slapped glaceon on the back, a bit too hard

Gardevoir and Lucario agreed and they headed over to the trainers and looted them of their herbs and berries, ignoring the potions and ethers. "Let's go. Palintine Forest is nearby, we should camp there. Unless of course you want to risk becoming Arceus-damned human slaves again. Well I am sick of it, so I have a plan." Lucario called out, drawing the attention of the gym trainers. "Damn it. They escaped again," a blackbelt said using more profane words under his breath. A battle-girl joined him "Well then we'll just have to kill them. Primeape! Poliwrath!" she called out in vain. the impacts had had an adverse affect, freeing all of the Pokémon in the gym, including gym dude's.

"Run." Gardevoir commanded bluntly, staying back to fend them off, lucario, however, decided to stay and help her as a few local trainers sent houndooms out after them.


	2. Freedom At Last

_**Disclaimer: Let me restate this. I don't own Pokémon! This is a fanfic. I am simply a fan.**_

The fires scorched over lucario and gardevoir sending a sweltering heat over her, turning her pure white skin a sunburnt pale ruby color. Lucario's eyes darkened his brown irises dilating as he charged at the horned Pokémon, and let out a guttural battle cry. His steel padded palm impacted the alpha and a bright light swept the forest, knocking the citizens back.

Gardevoir stared over the precarious cliff, the wind gently billowing her skirt, Lucario sauntered up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed leaning into him and turned to face him her snow colored face brightening to a pale salmon that emanated a slight heat. She looked over to view absol nuzzling her head into blaziken affectionately, she could practically read their words that gushed out of their mouths. Their sweet lovey-dovey voices made her purely, and utterly, nauseated which brought a small laugh to the strong Lucario's face. "I guess Glaceon and Toxicroak are hitting it off too." She murmured into his furry shoulder feeling lulled to sleep.

Glaceon lay her head onto the soft grass unaware of the great treachery about to befall her, Toxicroak-a wild one-snuck up behind her and jabbed the toxic barb into her chest. Then the mysterious Pokémon slipped off never to be seen again.

As the dewy morning sun slipped over the horizon bringing about new possibilities, but new discoveries also-some much worse than others. "G-glaceon? Glaceon wake up!" Toxicroak cried out shaking his love only to see that she had died in the night from toxic shock. "Arceus! Why do you damn me to this forsaken world!" He cried out to the sky, startling the surrounding tailows and pidgeys.

Absol sobbed silently, she had seen the young Glaceon grow from a weak little Eevee that often disappointed her trainer to a battle winning Glaceon capable of great feats. "Blaziken...? I know this is a bad time to say this...but...well...come see." she whispered beckoning him over to where a makeshift nest lay with two little eggs resting delicately in the center.

Blaziken's eyes grew wide "Absol? Are they...mine?" he asked. His question was affirmed with a sharp look and nod, but she quickly returned to her perky and chipper state, nuzzling her lover closely.

Gardevoir felt the need that they all must split up and soon. As the group approached a three way pass, the five looked at each other as a group for what probably would be the last time. But who knows what the legendaries had in store for them, maybe they'll meet again some day under new circumstances.

Toxicroak lumbered off, strangely followed by the timid absol, still angry at Blaziken for suspecting her of infidelity, she glared back once more to see blaziken heading in the opposite direction of them. Gardevoir's eyes grew teary as she embraced Lucario once more "I-I love you, don't forget me. Please." she pleaded softly, knowing to some degree that he would move on, but she never would.


	3. Reunion

**_Disclaimer: Seriously people I am no the owner of Pokémon and I own nothing but my dog, clothes and laptop._**

**3 years later**

Blaziken noticed a clearing that was vaguely familiar to his memory as he remembered his first true love her name came to mind "Absol." he whispered, ready to cry, where had she gone he wondered. He fell backwards as a little torchic kicked him backwards as an absol blasted him from behind "W-what?!" he shouted in shock as he landed on his ass. As he struggled to stand up he noticed something moving from his peripheral vision "Hello?" he ventured and eventually noticed her; a gardevoir, specifically the one who had beaten him when they were slaves.

She glanced up to see one of her old friends and sighed, she was hoping to see lucario, that was the only reason she had gone to this particular point. She plopped down in the grass to examine the beautiful spring flowers bursting from the dewy ground and listening to the birdsong that rang clear and soft through Palintine woods. A pair of gleeful voices sounded out from behind her, bringing her attention towards the mountains and causing a chill up her spine "I should get going. But nice to see you again Blaziken." she said coolly. But it was too late the happy couple had noticed her without her knowing, so she vanished into the woods without a sound.

Lucario's face turned a shade redder as he saw his first love vanish before his and his new love's eyes, but the problem was, he had no idea who was his real love. "Come on Lopunny. Let's go." he muttered rushing forward towards the woods, his paw wrapped around hers. As he entered the deep woods he heard a sharp cry of pain which obliterated the color from his face as he ran forward to face a Mighteyna who had an unconscious gardevoir's neck under his paw. It placed continuous pressure and every so often he'd hear a slight whimper, Lucario's eyes widened as he imagined the deadly snap.

Lopunny looked around in boredom before walking back out into the sunlight which dappled her fur ever so slightly and she noticed Blaziken for the first time. He lay there laughing like an idiot as his two children tackled him playfully, Lopunny smiled as she approached him and the children. "Hi." she said sheepishly smiling. "Oh...um...hi," he said bashfully blushing "I'm...uh...Blaziken. Sorry, I don't have a problem speaking with others. Only those as pretty as you." he said embracing her close. Lopunny, strangely, felt better here with Blaziken than she did with Lucario and Blaziken knew that Lopunny, not Absol, was his true love.

Lucario helped Gardevoir up, notice many bruises and scrapes from this struggle along with countless others from the past years. She looked into his brown eyes and the darkened forest seemed to fade away and all that was there were the two of them. "I've always loved you." she whispered.


End file.
